1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for the door of a television receiver control panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Television receivers have a plurality of control devices, such as buttons or switches, that operate the TV. The control devices are sometimes concealed by a door that is pivotally attached to the housing of the receiver.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a control panel door 1 of the prior art. The control panel door 1 has a latch 2 which is captured by a slot 3 in the beznet 4 of the receiver. The door 1 may have a button 5 that can be depressed to disengage the latch 2 and open the door 1. The control panel door 1 may also have a locator 6 which cooperates with a rib 7 in the beznet 4 to align the latch 2 with the slot 3 when the door is closed. It has been found that a relatively significant force is required to disengage the latch 2 from the slot 3, thereby increasing the difficulty in operating the receiver. Additionally, the locator 6 and corresponding rib 7 increase the cost in producing the door assembly. It would therefore be desirable to provide a control panel door that required a relatively low opening force and which was less expensive to produce than doors in the prior art.